Inuyasha and the Wolf Demon Princess
by DBZBTRFanGirl
Summary: Kagome isn't the only one with a magic well. What happens when a girl from New York finds her way to Inuyasha's time? And why do wolves follow her everywhere is she the descendant of the east wolf demon tribe? Pairings: Inu/Kag, Koga/OC, Miroku/Songo


Chapter 1: Gabrielle decedent of the wolf princess!

"Max where is my bike helmet?" a 15 year old girl asks

"I think that it is in the shed!" Her brother called down

"Ok thanks!"

The young girl walked out to her shed when something stopped her. Right before the shed she felt wood underneath the grass. Bending down she knocked on it to see if it was covering a hole or was just lying there.

"What are you doing?" her brother asked suddenly

The girl jumped at the sudden sound of her brother's voice.

"Max don't do that!" she said quickly trying to slow her heart

"Um what is that cracking noise?" he asked

They both stood and listened; than the girl remembered she's standing on wood! She looked down and suddenly the wood gave way. Quickly she grabbed the edge before she fell further.

"Max! Help!" She cried

"Gabby Don't worry I'll get our neighbors to help!" He said as he ran and called for help

"Max! I'm slipping!" But before her brother could get to her; her hand slipped and she began to fall.

Finally after it felt like hours of falling Gabrielle made it to the bottom; sighing she began to look for a way up. As she climbed the stone she could hear birds chirping but she couldn't hear her brother at all. When she made it to the top she saw a beautiful forest, but her house, pool, shed, and neighborhood was gone!

"Hello? anyone out here? Max? Hello!" Gabrielle called as she began to walk.

She walked father and father into the woods not knowing what could be in there. As time went on she found an open area of the forest and in the middle was a sword stuck in the ground.

'_Why is this here?' _She thought as she grabbed it in the middle. She began to pull and slowly the sword came out and reveled it was a double bladed sword she had seen in one of her history textbooks.

"Oh wow and it's still in good shape, but how long has it been here?"

Suddenly she heard growling coming from everywhere; she turned and saw a big pack of wolves. Standing still she looked at the pack; they had grey and brown fur and brown eyes. One of the wolves approached her and hit her hand with his nose indicating that they are friendly.

**With Inuyasha**

"Kagome why are you still with this mutt? Why not come with me a true warrior" Kouga said

"I am not a Mutt Fleabag!" Inuyasha snapped

"Here we go again" Songo said

"Why is it every time they're together they fight?" Shippo asked

"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked his friend

"I'm not sure I sense something but it defiantly isn't a sacred jewel shard"

The two demons stopped arguing after hearing what Kagome said; both sniffing the air they caught the scent of wolves and a human. But there was something else in the air it was a strong demonic aura coming from the same direction of the human.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked

Kouga, not bothering to say anything, rushed off in the direction of the scent. As he got closer he noticed that is was in the forest of the East wolf demon tribe that was wiped out when he was just a young pup.

"No one is allowed in this forest ever since that Great War between the east wolf demon tribe and the fox demon tribe who would be stupid enough to come here?" Kouga asked himself

As he got closer and closer to the scent he began to sharpen his claws. Once he was on top of the scent he attacked, but something stopped him. Standing there was a girl with curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin; he backed up getting a good look at what she is wearing. The girl had on a dark green sleeveless shirt with tan short pants that cut off at her knees and had closed shoes that are white and black.

"Who…Who are you?" Kouga asked

The girl didn't respond at all, but looked very confused at what he just said. That's when the wolves made themselves known and circled around Koga.

"_I'm sorry but I don't understand you" _The girl said

"What? I've never heard that language before"

"Kouga!" Kagome called

Kouga and the girl looked at the new comers and the girl became even more confused than before.

"Hey who is she?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm not sure I can't understand her"

"Here let me try," Kagome said, "Hi I'm Kagome"

"Hello _but I can't understand Japanese" _the girl said

"Oh she speaks English! Luckily I took it as my second language"

"_I'm sorry I hadn't realized that you speak English I'm Kagome and these are my friends Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo" _

"_Hi I'm Gabrielle and these wolves here are my friends I don't know how but I can understand them" _

"Hey Kagome what's going on?" Shippo asked

"_How did you get here Gabrielle?" _

"_I have no idea I fell through this well behind my house next thing I know is that I'm here; where ever here is"_

"_You're in feudal Japan five hundred years ago" _

"_What!?" _Gabrielle shrieked

"_Calm down its ok I'm also from a different time I come from Tokyo Japan 2010" _

"_Oh good I come from New York 2010" _

"Kagome! What are you two talking about" Inuyasha yelled

"Hey! That's not nice!" Kagome yelled, "This is Gabrielle she comes from my time but from a different country she fell down a well in her backyard and found herself here"

"Oh wow I thought that there was only one time traveling well" Shippo said

"So did I" Miroku said

"Anyway I'm going to take her to lady Kaede to teach her Japanese; Sango can I borrow Kelala"

"Sure"

The two teen girl got on Kelala and went off to Kaede. Kagome told Kaede what Gabrielle had told her and Kaede looked at her with wide eyes.

'This girl looks just like the wolf demon princess Ximena who died long ago'

To be continued…


End file.
